1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal device and a data communication method thereof, and more particularly to a terminal device in which a virtual environment is constructed and a data communication method for performing data communication between virtual or actual terminal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a terminal device in which a virtual Windows environment or a virtual Linux environment is constructed (hereinafter referred to as a virtual terminal device) uses data copy, cut, paste, and drag and drop in order to transmit data stored in a specific position to another virtual terminal device or a terminal device under an actual Windows environment or an actual Linux environment (hereinafter referred to as an actual terminal device).
For example, a virtual terminal device that transmits data may be a source terminal device, and an actual terminal device that receives the corresponding data may be a target terminal device. In order to transmit/receive data between a source terminal device and a target terminal device, it is necessary for any one of the source terminal device and the target terminal device to manually open directories of the source terminal device and the target terminal device (information on a path where data to be transmitted is located and a path where the corresponding data is stored), which is an inconvenience.
In addition, in order to transmit/receive data between virtual terminal devices, it is necessary for two virtual terminal devices to use the same communication protocol for data transmission/reception between the two virtual terminal devices. That is, if the two virtual terminal devices use different communication protocols, the data transmission/reception between the virtual terminal devices may not be performed smoothly.